Two of Me
by Silently Shackled
Summary: Asuka Jr. must chose. Meimi or Saint Tail? He blurts out Saint Tail and almost regrets it. He finds out that Saint Tail and Meimi are one and the same. What then?


**__**

Two of Me

By Silent Tears of Melancholy

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. This is my first Saint Tail fic. Hope you enjoy.

Asuka Jr. stared helplessly at the two people in front of him. His eyes went back and forth between the masked thief and his red-haired classmate. 

__

It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

"Chose," Meimi commanded. Meimi or Saint Tail, one or the other. Which one?

"We're waiting." This time it was Saint Tail that spoke, her voice thick with emotions, as Meimi's had been. Asuka Jr.'s feelings swirled around him, drowning him in a pool of confusion, guilt of only being only to pick one, and most of all, the feeling of having your heart ripped by two people, each mercilessly pulling the pieces towards them. Alone. Only he could decide.

__

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal

An ultimatum. Mysterious or steadfast and real. Which one? Tears spilled out of his orbs, trailing down his pale cheeks. The trails glimmered in the moonlight, making it seem that his cheeks were glowing.

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know

"Saint Tail!" He blurted. It just rolled off his tongue. He almost wanted to take it back, seeing the look on Meimi's face. No, he couldn't. He loved Meimi, but he had a different kind of relationship with Saint Tail.

Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

"It is done!" Saint Tail's voice rang. Meimi turned on her heel. 

"You will regret your decision," She whispered, just loud enough for Asuka Jr. to hear, then she was gone. He turned towards Saint Tail. 

What do we do now? He tried to ask but his voice was not working. 

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of time 

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying hard to grasp his feelings, keep them in check, but they still raged, slipping through his fingers. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. And she was gone.

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

What will I do when I see Meimi? Asuka Jr. wondered as he trudged to school. After seeing that Saint Tail wasn't coming back, he walked home and stayed up all night thinking, which caused him this morning, to be very tired. 

"Lord prepare me, to be a sanctuary. Pure and holy, tried and true. With thanks giving, I'll be a living. Sanctuary for you," Rang clear through the morning. It was so sad and heartfelt. 

__

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Asuka Jr. instinctively turned down the path where the singing was coming from. After all, misery loves company. Bright red hair shining with golden streaks met his eyes. It was Meimi. Who else could have that one certain red gold hair color?

__

One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

Never ending streams were pouring out of her crystalline blue eyes, pooling on her uniform. The singing had stopped and now she was whispering to herself. 

__

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far

"Why did he pick her? Why can't he see she's just an illusion. Why can't he see that I _am_ Saint Tail? He loves Saint Tail and me but can't he see we're one and the same? That there are two of me?" She whispered. Asuka Jr. strained to hear her. 

__

Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

_All along it has been _her__! He thought, amazed. "You can come out now, Daiki," She said coldly. He reluctantly but obediently came out and faced her. "So you know now. Feel like a fool yet? The Saint Tail that you saw yesterday was just an illusion. Hear that? An illusion. I told you that you would regret your decision. No Saint Tail, and no Meimi. Both gone forever…" And she was gone. Just like that. Nothing but air.

You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Asuka Jr. stood there, utterly confused. And slowly, with a lost look in his eyes and blank expression on his face, he finished walking to school, just barely making it in time. 

I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Meimi wasn't in school. At lunch, Asuka Jr. wandered outside and sat down in front of a tree, mindlessly staring into space, still in complete shock. 

"You better eat," A quiet voice told him. He turned around and stared at Seira. "You know now. She gave you the ultimatum, just like she planned. I was almost sure she would chicken out."

"You were her source."

"Yes. She wanted me to give this to you." She handed him a small slip of paper. 

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

The dock, 1:10. Was all it said. Asuka Jr. glanced at his watch. 15 minutes. He ran off, leaving Seira behind. 

__

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

Redemption. She was giving him a chance to redeem himself. Meimi had given Seira the note and told her to give it to him at that time, giving him precious few minutes to get there and gain her forgiveness. 

But he would do all within his power to get there in time. Asuka Jr.'s legs were starting to ache; his side felt like it was splitting in half. But he didn't stop. His breath was coming in short gasps as he continued on.

I tried so hard

Four minutes. That was all he had. The dock was nearing. He could smell the fishy scent in the air, bitter to his ol' factory cells. 

And got so far

A figure was walking away from the docks. It was too big to be Saint Tail. Asuka Jr. ran straight past him just to see that the dock was deserted.

"You failed." It was the figure speaking. 

__

But in the end

"What?" 

"You failed."

__

It doesn't even matter

"She's dead now because you were 32 seconds late. _I_ was the one who sent the letter. Revenge is sweet but soon you will be joining Saint Tail in her watery grave," The man said. 

"Why do you want me dead?" Asuka Jr. asked in a dead voice. "She's the one who stole something back from you."

"Oh, your father was the one who put me in jail all of those years ago. Keeping me from my money and getting me in trouble when I couldn't give the boss the jewels he wanted. And I thought I finally had the jewel until Saint Tail had to get it back to the museum. So now is my time for revenge!" 

"Do it quick, please." His voice was void of emotions as he allowed the weight to be tied to his foot. _Meimi, I'll be with you soon…_

Water flooded his nose and mouth as he sank to the bottom. Meimi's body was limp on the ocean floor, her eyes wide open. 

He landed gently next to her and grasped her hand, as darkness overtook him and his thoughts drifted away. 

I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter


End file.
